


Mirror Mirror On The Bathroom Wall

by Bittykitty_cst



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Eye Trauma, Minor Character Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittykitty_cst/pseuds/Bittykitty_cst
Summary: HABIT hurts Evan then kills a man (Pretty short fic)
Kudos: 3





	Mirror Mirror On The Bathroom Wall

No matter how often it happens, Evan was always startled whenever HABIT took back control. Being flung into the back seat of your own mind was an *experience*. This time Evan was at the library when it happened. Flipping through the pages of a book on the Multiple Worlds Interpretation when he felt the tell-tale buzzing. He tried to fight it, squirming in his seat near the back wall. He felt sick, the buzz got louder, HABIT wanted out. Evan closed his eyes and swore under his breath, standing on shaky legs he walked to the men’s room. 

Inside he stared at his reflection in the mirror, his hands holding a white-knuckle grip on the sink. A pale and uncanny version of him stared back, its eyes slightly glowing purple. It’s movements twitchy, inhuman. That was when he felt it. It was as if his consciousness was yanked back into the depths of his mind. Then, the world went black. 

When he next saw anything he was the passenger, a simple observer as to what his body did. He was no longer in control. HABIT taunted him, teased him as he struggled to regain control, but it was useless. HABIT smiled into the mirror, a grin all too wide and teeth all too sharp. A Cheshire grin. It was… unnerving to say the least. The porcelain sink cracked in HABIT’s grip but didn’t break quite yet. 

Evan eventually gave up the struggle, figuratively sitting back to watch what HABIT would do in his body. As much as he hated to do it, there wasn’t much else he could do. HABIT practically *purred* when he felt Evan relax. The grin widened impossibly and short bitten nails left scratches on the sink. It seems HABIT had an idea. This was not good.

Before Evan could do anything against what was happening, HABIT moved. Their head bashed into the mirror, cracking the reflective glass. Then, HABIT slammed their head against the mirror again. This time the glass shattered, shards spraying out and slicing into his forehead. He grinned, his laughter ringing out. It was a sick and twisted laugh. Blood dripped down from the wounds and HABIT continued. Again and again and *again* their shared head struck what remained of the mirror. Each time the fragments of glass cut deeper. HABIT laughed and laughed and laughed. Crazed and loud. Again and again and *again* their head maid contact with the wall. At one point his full-face hit the wall, breaking their nose and spewing blood. Evan heard the audible crunch as it broke. Blood gushed from their broken nose as HABIT cackled. Their blood streamed down their face, saturating the top of their shirt and dripping down. It pooled in the sink and on the floor. Each time their head swung blood flung around, splattering on the walls and ceiling. 

Evan tried to fight, he screamed for HABIT to stop. He begged HABIT to stop. He knew he could die like this. He fought in vain to take control, every ounce of his being struggling. It was no use. It seemed HABIT *enjoyed* listening to Evan's screams and pleas.

Then the door opened. A volunteer had been attracted by the strange noises. They gasped, looking sick as they took in the bloody scene before them. HABIT's head snapped to look at the intruder, so quick you could hear the quiet crack. Before they could speak HABIT grabbed a discarded shard of glass and stabbed them in the eye. They screamed and fell as he turned it, gouging it out. HABIT went down with them, kneeling above the quickly dying man. Then HABIT pulled it out and plunged it into their neck, quickly killing them. Their body went limp and their screams died out. Evans's blood dripped down to mix with HABIT's victim. 

HABIT smiles, satisfied for now, and stands from where the body dropped. He wipes their hands on Evan's jeans and walks out the door to terrify another. 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, constructive criticisms and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
